


Do You Like French Food?

by Quinn222



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn222/pseuds/Quinn222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam gives an interview, Tommy gets asked questions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Like French Food?

**Author's Note:**

> Adam gave a bunch of interviews while on a trip to Toronto. As a result of some of the things he said in those interviews Tommy's twitter was flooded with @replies referencing those comments. I found it really funny since it was likely Tommy hadn't actually heard the interview in question and would have no idea why he was being asked these really random things.
> 
> I wrote a fic.

“You are in another country, Zac is leaving for Venezuela, Monte just got back from a gig in NY, Lisa is doing her thing with Ke$sha, LP is spending a few days with Joan doing wedding shit, you know what that means Adam?” Tommy asked in a dangerously level tone of voice.  
“Um...they're busy?” Adam hazarded,clearly he was missing something.  
“That's right. They are busy. I am not busy. I have a few days off. I'm sitting like a couch potato playing video games and minding my own business.”  
“I'm sensing from your tone of voice that something has interrupted game time.” Adam followed Lane and Roger out of the car and into what appeared to be yet another radio station. He'd pretty much given up on trying to remember his schedule and just went where they lead him.  
“Yeah, kind of. My twitter feed has exploded with people asking if I like French food. I'm sitting there playing Fight Night when my phone went berserk and vibrated itself right off the table onto my foot, which fucking hurt by the way. Why do hundreds of people want to know if I like French food? Also,elves?”  
“Why are you asking me?” Adam asked a touch defensively.  
“...”  
Okay, so his voice sliding up an octave or two probably gave him away.  
“It was nothing! I had an interview and they asked my what kind of food I like and I mentioned I went on a date the other night to a French restaurant. That's it! It had nothing to do with you. I never even mentioned you.”  
“And the Elf thing?” Tommy asked.  
“They asked my type!”  
“And you said...elves?”  
“No, well, kind of. No! I said Pretty and androgynous. Andimighthavesaidlookslikeanelf.” Adam took advantage of the privacy of an elevator and gave Roger a swift kick in the shin but it didn't stop him from practically howling with laughter. “This is a private conversation here asshole.”  
“An elf.”  
“Not a Keebler elf, a Lord of the Rings elf. And it was totally a compliment!”  
“OK. So you mentioned going out for French food and liking elves in an interview and that translates to my Blackberry attacking me. That actually makes a weird sort of sense. I guess.” Tommy said, reaching into his refrigerator for a bag of frozen peas.  
Adam sighed, “See? I told you it was not my fault.”  
“Sometimes a filter is a good thing Adam.”  
“I'm too tired to filter. What are you going to say?” Adam asked.  
“Say?”  
“On twitter.”  
“Oh. Nothing.I'm going to ignore it and just answer more weird stuff from chicks using our names as their user name.”  
“Probably that's the best thing to do.”  
“Yeah 'cause you know the second I deny it or try and brush it off good old Perez will forget all about your agreement and mention running into us at that restaurant.” Tommy put his foot up on his coffee table with the bag of peas on the rapidly forming bruise his phone had left.  
“Yeah, I still can't believe he ended up there coincidentally. I think he's stalking me.”  
“He's in love with you.” Tommy said with a grin.  
“Stop. I think I just threw up a little.”  
“Okay, changing the subject, about Danielle...”


End file.
